Doorway to Cittàgazze
by demented cookies
Summary: REWRITTEN! YAY! Artemis has created a door. Not just any old door. It leads to other worlds! But what about Specters, the maneating creatures invisible to kids? Ugh, I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds, much better. R&R!
1. Prologue

**DOORWAY TO CITTÀGAZZE**

**Welcome to the new and improved version of the ORIGINAL "Doorway to Cittágazze"! Hope you like it more than the other one! (If you read the other one)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Artemis, Juliet, or any other character. They all belong to Eoin Colfer. Neither do I own Lyra, Will, Pan, nor any other character. They all belong to Philip Pullman. Now you can't sue me.**

Prologue

Artemis Fowl the Second sat in his study in front of a machine which resembled a doorway made of metal. The door was closed and had the words "CAUTION: Do not enter!" in yellow. "Juliet," he said to the blonde woman seated next to him, "have you made sure my parents do not enter this room while we're gone?"

"Yes, Artemis," said Juliet.

"Very good," Artemis grinned in such a way you could have mistaken him for a young Dracula. "I believe it's time to go."

**Sorry it's such a short prologue but the next chapters going to be longer! I promise! Don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**Chapter one!! Yay!! Enjoy. The action should start soon. R&R!**

The full moon rose in the dark night sky. The stars twinkled and a small girl sat on a wooden bench holding a golden compass in her hands. A ferret lay curled up by her side. Tears flowed freely down the girl's cheeks.

Lyra Silvertongue had been sitting in the Botanical Garden crying every night now since she and Will Parry parted ways. She couldn't forget him. She knew she must but it wasn't possible. She always dreamed at night she'd be able to find him one day.

She heard a noise. She cocked her head to one side listening. A pair of figures appeared in the garden about thirty feet away. It was too dark to see them but she could hear quiet voices whispering to each other.

"Where are we?" The taller one asked. It was definitely a female voice, maybe in her twenties. The smaller one, however, seemed to be in charge.

"I don't know. This is the first time I've tested it," the smaller one said. It was a young voice, a teenager, but at the same time his voice had a tone to it that made it clear he was the leader.

Quietly, Lyra slipped into the bushes and her ferret followed. "Where are their dæmons?" The ferret whispered.

"I don't think they have any," Lyra whispered back. Six months ago, the very idea of not having a dæmon would have been unthinkable. But when she met Will that changed.

**One minute ago**

Artemis and Juliet opened the large, heavy door. On the other side of the door way was a beautiful garden. A full moon was in the sky.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Juliet said.

"No," replied Artemis. "No, I'm not sure. But I'm willing to take chances."

"Artemis, taking chances is what lost you three years."

Artemis just ignored her and stepped through the doorway. Juliet followed close behind.

As soon as they were in the garden the door behind them closed and there was nothing but air and empty space. "Where are we?" Juliet asked quietly.

"I don't know," Artemis replied. "It's the first time I've tested it."

The two of them crept along the stone path. They heard a rustle in the bushes. "I don't feel good about this, Artemis," Juliet whispered.

Artemis didn't say anything. He stood still and listened. Whispers. "We're not alone," he whispered to his bodyguard.

**That shouldn't be such a cliffie cuz anyone who was paying any attention would know that it's Lyra and her dæmon, Pan.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Juliet walked up to the bush bravely and pulled a few branches away. She reached her arm in and pulled out a girl. A ferret clung to the girl's shirt. "Look what we found here," Juliet laughed.

"Put me down!" The girl snapped.

"Put her down," Artemis sighed. "We didn't say anything."

Juliet frowned and put the girl down. "Who are you?" Artemis asked.

"Why would you want to know?" said the girl. "I'm not anyone special."

"You have a choice. Either you tell us who you are and where we are or I will inform the person running this place you're here. I doubt you are supposed to be here at this time of night considering how you ran and hid when you saw us."

"All right, I'll tell you."

Artemis and the girl sat down on the wooden bench in the garden. Juliet preferred to stand. Someone could spring out of nowhere and harm Artemis. She had to be ready at all moments.

"What is your name?" Artemis asked.

"Lyra. Lyra Silvertongue."

"Much better. Now where are we?"

"You don't know? Why are you here if you don't know?"

"None of your business. Where…are…we?"

"The University. Not that you'd need to know."

"What university?"

"The only one."

"Ha ha. Very funny. We'll be going now. If you tell anyone of our little visit, I shall hand you over to my bodyguard here." Juliet cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"I won't tell."

"Thank you for your cooperation."

"Wait!" Lyra said quickly. "I want to at least know how you got here. The only way to get from world to world was destroyed months ago."

"None of your business," Artemis growled.

"It should be my business. Leaving my world pretty much cost me my life. If there's an easier way to do it I should know."

"Alright," said Artemis. "Fine. I just opened a door and poof! I was here."

"You opened a door?" Lyra repeated. "What kind of door?"

"A big metal door with the words 'CAUTION: do not open' on it."

"Oh," Lyra looked down at the ground for a moment. Then she looked back up at Artemis. "Say, have you ever met a Specter?"

"Um, a what?"

"A Specter. You know, man-eating creatures that are invisible to children."

"_Man_-eating?"

"Yeah, and you don't have to repeat everything."

"No, I have never met a Specter."

"Good. You wouldn't want to," Lyra sat down and stroked her compass.

Artemis was curious. "Why do you ask?"

Lyra swallowed hard, holding back tears. "No reason, just…once you go back to your own world, don't come back. You may have already killed someone."

Artemis sat back down on the bench. Years ago, he wouldn't have cared less for anyone's troubles. Now he was different. "What's wrong?"

"It's none of your darn business. Just don't come back here. You probably will anyway. You probably don't care whether anyone lives or dies."

"Look, Lyra," Artemis said. "If you had said that years ago to me, you would have been right. Now you're not. What is wrong?"

"If there was any way to change it, I would tell you. But it's impossible."

"Listen," Juliet said. "Artemis here may still be a little boy," Artemis glanced sharply at her but she went on, "but he's brought people back from the dead, he's traveled through time, he's gone hundreds of miles underground. Nothing's impossible for him."

Lyra was silent for what seemed like an eternity. She opened her compass and turned the hands a few turns. Then she spoke. "Can you take me to your world?"

**Ooh!! She's going to Artemis' world! What does she want? Do the Specters appear when Artemis opens the door? R&R!!**


End file.
